youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Momo Scooters
Momo was quite the trouble maker for his older brother, Houdini. He often got in trouble for trying to mate with the females, and trying to eat before the alphas. But even though he was a trouble maker, Momo had always been helpful in hunts and patrols, being serious to his role as the pack's beta. Scooters Momo(SCM011) was born into the Scooters Pack on April 24, 2011, with two litter mates called Avatar(SCM012) and Appa(SCM010). His father was Thunder Cat, the alpha male, and his mother was Raven, the alpha female. They grew up enough to go out with the adults. One time they went hare hunting, but the Young Ones were already there so they went into battle. The Scooters lost, and in an attempt to save their lives, his brother, Avatar, was left behind. Luckily, he was accepted into the Young Ones. He and his brother, Appa, reached adulthood. Next year, his mother gave birth to Wollow, Karim, Thumper, Miss Lilly the Pink, Ju Drop and Maybelline. Momo helped with the pups and started taking guarding duties. Unfortunately, a week later, Raven was killed in a combat against the Young Ones. In mid year the Scooters got infected with rabies, and during the following months many members died thanks to the disease. At the end of fall, Momo went roving, along with his litter-mate brother Appa and older brother Houdini. They also left to escape from the disease. Roving Male Momo, Houdini and Appa left the Scooters for good and started a nomad life going to different packs trying to find females to mate with. First they roved at the commandos but were chased away before they could get to females, Houdini split up from them after being chased. Momo and Appa roved at the whiskers but with no success. A days later they found Houdini and later teamed up with his younger brothers Wollow and Karim that also left the scooters. The next day they found a lonely female from the Sequoia, Rocket dog that was kicked out, the three males stayed with Rocket a whole day but all of them abandoned Rocket dog being unable to breed, resuming their roving days. They made their way back to the Young Ones but when they approached the den was empty, they tracked the pack noticing they had change dens to avoid rovers. Houdini mated with snow and Momo tried to mate with a female but was chased. Days later they returned but were chased by the males. Houdini separated from them and went roving to other pack. It passed already a month and the harsh winter made it difficult to find food, Houdini joined them again and they started looking for a pack to join in. They came across the Jackals and luckily for them most of the resient males were roving. Jackals They kicked out the remaining adult males, in need of unrelated males they were accepted into the pack. Houdini established himself as the alpha male next to Opera.They were constantly attacked by Houdini and he made them submit, but it didnt stop them from mating with the females. Karim mated with Sophi, Appa with Herminda, Momo with Scratte, and Wollow with Shira. Shira did not produce any pups. In spring Scratte, Sophi, Herminda and Opera were pregnant. Opera kicked out Scratte and she later rejoined without the pups, Herminda aborted her litter and Sophi was allowed to stay she gave birth to Orionco, Morneen and Lilay. The alpha female Opera gave birth to Arah, Sepp, Cizar, Leroy, Eigyr, Igraine and Cube. Next spring many females were pregnant, Momo probably mated with one of them during mating season. However they were all kicked out. Scratte gave birth to three pups before being evicted and Opera had four. As time went on, some members began to show signs of mange and most of the pups died. By the end of the year several pack members had died and only two female pups belonging to Opera survived. Momo managed to avoid the disease but it wasnt long until he also got infected with the contagious mange. In January of 2015 his younger brother Karim, who was also infected, went roving and eventually died. Soon after the alpha female, Opera also died along with some other pack members. Later that month his brother Appa disappeared, he had also shown signs of being infected. Soon after Momo also sucumbed to the mange along with the newly alpha female, Sophie and his niece, Heidi. After so many deaths there were only three members left, however they disappeared ending the Jackals Pack. Family Mother: Raven Father: Thunder Cat Brothers: Appa and Avatar Sisters: None. Family Tree Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Scooters Wolves Category:Jackals Wolves Category:Non Played Characters Category:Former Role Play Characters